


rush

by poetdameron



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Attack of the Horny Daniel, Divorced Daniel, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Gratuitous Robby Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic Welcome, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Wet Dream, background Sam/Miguel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Daniel gives Johnny a white Gi. What was supposed to be a gift becomes a curse when he starts to stare way too much. And he has no one but himself to blame for it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/gifts).



> Started to work on this days after season 3 but you know me, I can't write fast even if my life depends on it. So, I'm sorry if there's already something similar to this out there, I just hope you guys like it.
> 
> But mostly, I hope you like it, Shy! Thank you for your support and friendship. You mean a lot to me and I'm glad we got to meet.
> 
> Highkey based on [this](https://petrichorus.tumblr.com/post/639684603649605632/johnny-daniel-kids) and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317960/chapters/70668984) by the amazing and incredibly talented [petrichorus](https://petrichorus.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

As a young boy, Daniel had realized the way he looked at other boys was different.

It wasn’t all of them, but a verys specific type of them—sunshine boys with shining eyes, big shoulders and hands with even bigger personalities, people who made him want to face them and dare them run as fast as him.

That exactly he had liked of his wife, of Ali, Jessica, so many people he ever found attractive.

As a young man, he had experienced it fully, as much as he could allow himself with all his fear and curiosity, an age when things weren’t truly talked about and accepted as today, even if not much had changed at the end of the day.

The rush kissing always gave him, that sensation of excitement and fear, he had felt it all before with one person—but it had been different, it had been—

Daniel opened his eyes that morning in his dealership, frowning down at the sheet he was holding, looking directly at the name written down.

Lawrence, John.

He bit his bottom lip, feeling all those feelings once again, as if it was 1984 and everything was new and scary, everything was a rush and all he could do was breathe in, breath out—and wish the man would recognize him after all these years.

**Rush**

The white Gi had been a gift, one that was supposed to mean nothing as they were  _ partners _ now, a new attempt at  _ friends _ , father and mentor concerned with Robby's well being that called together child services to get him away from the snake's pit even if the kid hated them for it.

Daniel knew Johnny was the type to teach in a Gi. It soon occurred to him that the Gis he had were all Cobra Kai—he wouldn’t be using them again as long as Kreese was around. 

Maybe never.

So, he thought he’d appreciate it, that Daniel would give him a new one. It was  _ just _ a friendly thing.

“It’s white _.”_ Johnny deadpanned while inspecting it. “Are you trying to make this into Miyagi-do again?”

“I’m not—that’s not what this is about!”

The man arched an eyebrow at him, holding the Gi like it burned. “We train in a garden, LaRusso, where we throw each other into the grass. Or the dock. The water. Everywhere—it’s gonna get dirty every. single. day.”

He had never thought about the fact before, only threw the used clothes into the bin and called it a day. 

_ “ _ I’m gonna spend a fortune getting this clean daily!”

Daniel frowned, remembering the three used Gis he had on his dirty laundry right now—

He looked up after hearing Johnny sigh.

_“_ Thanks.” He said at the end, looking at him for a few seconds with something Daniel couldn’t recognize.

It stayed with him the rest of the week, the month and then, right when he had forgotten all about it—

“Hey,” Johnny frowned at him now, black headband on, ocean blue eyes deep and warm, “the fuck’s wrong with you today?”

Words lumped together in the tip of Daniel's tongue, yet nothing came out as his eyes lingered down Johnny’s white Gi again.

“You cut the sleeves.” Was all he could say after a while.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head as he walked away and Daniel watched him go—the white Gi fit him perfectly, looking like he’d been wearing it for years and none of this was brand new.

He swallowed, hearing the kids gasp and react at the sight, complimenting their teacher as Daniel finally walked out slowly, readying himself for training.

The sun hit Johnny’s hair just  _ right _ , it shone golden as he smirked and winked at a giggling Sam after approving of the Gi's personalization.

Daniel swallowed to prevent himself from smiling.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

As teens, Daniel had thought Johnny the worst but it never made him less attractive.

It was a confusing thing to go through at such a young age, in a time when these things weren’t truly talked about, going through it all by himself. 

All it had brought him was a strange sense of dread that made him do his worst, dare Johnny chase him and beat him up again when they knew he wouldn’t.

So, when the tournament was over and they went back to school, and the boy didn’t even look at him anymore—Daniel had been  _ disappointed _ .

It made him look at him more often as he was doing now every day, even before the white Gi. It made him study his every step and breathe, understand the movement of his lips and the light in his eyes, every twitch of his muscles, every way he stood up.

As it turned out, that attraction had just been dormant all this time. 

When he first saw Johnny as a man, his breathing had hitched and his smile had been big, stupid. 

He had recognized him just from behind, the waist and long legs—the golden hair, the wide back and shoulders, the way he  _ walked _ .

Daniel should’ve known then, that it wasn’t just the excitement of seeing a familiar face he hadn’t in many years. He should’ve known that touching and hugging him was an option and not a necessity as he had excused to himself back then.

Antagonizing him again had given him something he thought lost a long time ago. And at first, Daniel had no idea why he was doing it, why he kept finding the perfect moments and excuses to do so, even when his wife would frown at him, even when he turned their dates into something else with the man sitting across from him.

But it was so easy—it was so easy to look at the man and see his youth right in front of him, the same confusing feelings, the same shot of adrenaline of before.

It was easy to fall into it, follow him, do as possible to keep him in his life this time around.

A divorce, a new life he was just getting used to, a new dojo, and a strange friendship later, Daniel LaRusso thought Johnny Lawrence hot and a half.

* * *

"Cous, what you need is to get some ass!"

Daniel looked at Louie for long seconds, the many ways he could kill his cousin and hide the body suddenly going through his head as he asked himself why he had confined in the idiot in the first place.

"No, look—" He cleared his throat, Daniel let go of the club sandwich he had been enjoying before this. "Karate is not helping you destress anymore because you're in the middle of some war—"

"It's not a war…" Daniel murmured but it was. It really was.

"And now you're single. You need to get out there again, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head.

"Get out, Louie."

"Dan! I'm serious!"

"And so am I. Get out."

"I'm right, though."

Daniel shook his head again.

* * *

After the white Gi, the dreams came, and so did the frustration.

They came between the nightmares of nights ago as they stood together watching Robby go.

In them, he cried and was comforted by an unseen person that soon figured familiar to him until blonde hair and blue eyes were the only thing in his mind.

Later, they turned into something else.

It started as kissing, intimate touches that were almost innocent with the softness of it all, reverent. 

Then—Daniel would get head and fingers in his mouth, lips on his neck and chest, someone between his legs.

He willingly got in four and waited, gasping in pleasure when they were in him.

Daniel knew it wasn't a college memory, not one of the fantasies he never dared tell Amanda involving her, an arness and toys; it was something else, new—though the person was not new at all.

Ocean blue eyes had followed him since High School, the memories of embarrassing wet dreams and scary thoughts that didn't let him live back then, and unforgettable things seen in the showers.

Johnny, stronger and taller than him—not too much but just enough to make it a  _ thing _ he could obsess over. 

In his dream, the man was responsive to his desires as if he knew him forever and had memorized exactly what Daniel liked.

He'd woke up frustrated, almost angry at how much more careless they made him, eyes lingering for too long on uncovered skin, head too full of inappropriate dreams.

It should’ve made things awkward at the dojo, each morning after he woke up.

But, instead, it only made Daniel more daring and, to his surprise, Johnny responded in kind.

At first, he had simply maintained eye contact across the patio as they taught together, accepted a beer after, and invited the man more often to dinner. 

It won him his name on Johnny’s lips a couple of times more, laughs in the place where he slept, friendly touches and more constant sparring sessions after class.

It would’ve been nice, if it wasn’t for the way these things just fed his dreams and fantasies, his frustration as the weeks became heavier with the shadow of what was to come getting closer and closer.

“You should fuck.” Johnny suggested once as they took a short break from class. “Or get fucked, whatever helps you untight better.”

“Do you have to talk like that all the time?”

He felt Johnny look at him as they stood on the dock, the noise of his bottle as he drank water like the rest of the kids made him very aware of his movements.

"Don't pretend you don't like the dirty talk," he said, making Daniel roll his eyes and look back— "Daniel."

Johnny slapped his ass, squeezing firmly before leaving.

Daniel stood there, eyes wide open, legs unresponsive and stomach made into knotts, something hot and desperate pooling at the pit of it.

He swallowed.

Maybe this was never one-sided.

* * *

The thing about his dreams is that they actually frustrated him.

Daniel remained awake after, looking at the ceiling of the room where he slept ever since the divorce process started, since he left the Encino house and his life changed for the first time in such long years.

It made him realize just how ecstatic and kind of bland his every day had become, and maybe that was the first crack in his marriage.

Now, he laid there, thinking of the things his brain came up with, of the man that followed his every movement and thought for even longer than he cared to admit.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, harder than he has ever been.

This was frustrating.

* * *

**(1:38 AM)** _Why don’t you tell friend about it?_

Daniel blinked, looking at Kumko’s text for god knows what time now. 

He shook his head and finally typed.

**(1:43 AM)** _He’s not my friend._

_ He’s… _

_ I don’t know what he is anymore. _

Things were shifting with Johnny and Daniel had no idea of what to make of it.

Every day, they taught together and became closer somehow.

He knew by now that Johnny would put catsup on everything he could if Daniel allowed it to happen under his roof. He knew that Robby did that too, because he remembered it for the few weeks he lived in the Encino house, and the mention of the kid made them both look away, have the air be thick in regrets and shame.

Johnny liked the sweet flavors of Chinese cooking but had no clue on their names, let alone knew how to use hachis, and had no intention on listening to him about it.

The man was very aware of the way Daniel drank coffee, had learned to use his espresso machine in spite of not liking this type of drink anyway, and made one for Daniel without him saying anything when he most needed it.

He knew where things were in Johnny’s apartment as he did in the dojo-house, they knew what restaurants they favored, the type of food they were into, the mood of each as they sat down to choose something to watch together.

It was strange and unique, almost like dating and yet—there were no kisses or touches, none of the things Daniel was craving the most: hands on his hair, someone between his legs, lips on his neck.

**(1:45 AM)** _I think you need to be honest, Daniel-san._

_ You cannot know his feelings unless you are honest. _

_ Do you know your own feelings, Daniel-san? _

Daniel bit his bottom lip, reading what his friend had just written back.

Did he? Did he know?

Johnny was attractive, there was no freakin’ doubt of that. He was… he was into him, yes.

Was it just that?

**(1:46 AM)** _Okay, I guess… I’ll think about it._

_ Thanks a lot, Kumiko _

His friend wished him a good night, sent him to sleep for she knew it was late in America and he was worrying too much for just a couple of wet dreams and whatever was happening between him and his dojo partner.

It was that damn white Gi.

Daniel should’ve never given it to him.

* * *

"I absolutely regret giving you that fucking Gi."

Johnny blinked, breaking stance and looking at Daniel with a frown.

"The fuck are you talking about?" He said. "Put your head in the fight, LaRusso, I'm about to own your ass."

Daniel scoffed.  _ I wish _ . He shook his head and went back to watch his opponent as they circled each other, patiently waiting for the other to step and strike.

They've been at this for at least an hour, blocking and circling, taunting the other without getting to the conclusion they had been looking for in months.

He suspected they may never find it—who's the best? Who wins now? But there was only the circle and their eyes on the other, knowing smiles and that tension constantly following them.

These were his Friday nights now.

Sparring with the man he swore to hate forever, wishing he would be as brute as he presented himself to be and manhandled him into his knees.

Instead, they kicked and punched, blocked and jumped.

Johnny came forward, distracted him with a hit to his right before kicking, but Daniel knew all his tricks by now and was sure he'll get blocked next when he tried an offense of his own.

As it happened, he couldn't help but smile when one of Johnny's attempts connected with his chest and it was on.

He wasn't sure for how long they kept the other busy, how many points each had by the time it happened but Johnny moved quicker, throwing him into the mat and making him close his eyes as the light of the room blinded him suddenly.

It was over for now, it always was when this happened.

"You're worse today." He heard Johnny say. "I feel like I'm fighting an old man, it's unfair."

"Please, the two of us have fought an old man…" Daniel slowly opened his eyes as he felt Johnny move away. "This is nothing like it."

Johnny made a sound of approval, Daniel sat down on the mat as he stretched his neck. He could feel the man's eyes on him, he slowly looked at his side and found him watching his every move.

“What?” He asked, the man shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Johnny said. “You’ve been weird… More than usual.”

“More than usual.” He mocked, making a whole show of rolling his eyes. “Leave me alone, Lawrence. You know what’s coming, I just—"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds that felt longer. Daniel licked his lips, slowly looking at his side to where Johnny had his eyes fixated on nothing in particular. The man sighed and nodded.

“Yeah.”

It was hard to even articulate how it felt to be in this position once again. But what had felt like the most dangerous thing back when they were sixteen now felt like a game, and  _ this _ . This was different. 

Real. 

Something had shifted and for much they tried to laugh it off with how ridiculous it all sounded. Kreese was dangerous and so was Silver, and they—they had let it happen.

Whoever had more responsibility now, whoever was to blame, it didn’t matter anymore. Not when children they were supposed to be responsible for were in the middle of it all.

“Have you talked to Robby?” Johnny murmured.

Daniel shook his head, aware of the tension between them.

“You?”

When Johnny nodded, Daniel looked at him, blinking fast with wide open eyes.

“Not much luck, though.” The man sighed. “I mean—after not wanting to, the social worker finally got him to sit down in the ‘family therapy’ or whatever that shit’s supposed to be… all we got were some yelling.”

Daniel swallowed looking down. 

“Good yelling?”

Johnny chuckled without humor, nodding. “Yeah.” He swallowed visibly. “It was mostly at me and I’m not sure if he’ll come to the next appointment or whatever.”

“I’m sorry, Johnny.”

He shook his head. "Well… I think I needed that. At least deserved it.” He sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Yeah.”

For a few seconds, they looked at each other and simply shared that little pain.

He heard the man sigh, shaking his head as if getting ready to ignore this and change the theme to something stupid, like—

“So, you hate that I look better in white than you, uh?”

“God.” Daniel shook his head. “You’re so full of shit.”

The man laughed, the echo of it filled the dojo as Daniel stood up and tried his best not to smile too hard. But it was difficult when Johnny’s laugh had become such a source of goodness in his life. Like this, the dreams didn’t concern him too much.

He heard the man stand as Daniel closed the sliding door to the patio, getting the lights from outside off as he prepared for either dinner with Johnny or dinner alone. His heard hammered in his chest as he waited for the answer, the past few weeks suddenly more clear in his head—

The sleeveless white Gi, sharing looks with Johnny from across the yard, sparring more often, Johnny slapping and grabbing his butt…

Daniel shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he turned to face him.

“Oh.”

Johnny was way too close when he did, his eyes suddenly facing his neck. Daniel swallowed and looked up at him with a half-smile, hoping he wasn’t giving on to his internal thoughts and nasty secrets he wasn’t sure he could control any longer if the image of a sweaty Johnny Lawrence in his sleeveless white Gi didn’t disappear from in front of him soon.

“Careful there.” He murmured. Way too low. “You seem dizzy.”

“I—" Daniel swallowed again, nervous laughter tickling in his throat. “I’m fine, I just—"

“Why don't you listen to me?” He said, hands at Daniel’s shoulders’ sides. “I told you, you need to untight or we’ll never get any progress here.”

“Johnny—"

He blinked and so did Johnny. 

For a second there, he thought—Daniel thought something was about to happen, something was about to change, and then—

Johnny smiled at him.

There was something odd in there, almost as if he was giving up on something. It looked—

“Get it together, LaRusso.” He said at the end, sounding more like his old self, before eye opening nights and things they’ve been waiting for their entire life. 

He palmed his shoulder, as men do. Then turned away.

“Gotta go.”

Daniel blinked a couple of times.

“Okay.”

They didn’t say much after Johnny changed and Daniel prepared for a shower, then the man was gone. But he had looked disappointed, that’s how he had seemed back then and how he seemed as they said goodnight.

Daniel stayed standing in the space between the front door and the entrance to the rest of the house, blinking as he thought of what had just happened.

* * *

If he was more daring, he would’ve answered Johnny to untight him himself.

He would’ve told him a long time ago that he was into him.

Daniel was into the strength of his arms and the way every word out his mouth shouldn’t make sense but absolutely worked and accomplished its purpose to inspire their kids and make the intentions of why they were doing this clear.

He was into the fact that even after all these years, he was still the hottest man in the room and the only soul that could get exactly what stupid shit was going through his head, and nowadays even understand his silences and the times when he wanted to have company or be alone.

They could’ve gone to so many places and done some good stuff if he was more daring and flirted back, made Johnny’s games into serious business by returning the attention with the intention he was looking for.

Because he knew Johnny was strong enough to hold him, to carry him, to keep him grounded but also put his feet off the ground.

If Daniel was more daring, he would’ve asked Johnny to fuck him right then and there.

* * *

When he was younger and scared of his own thoughts, Daniel would run away from everything his mind could conjure late at night.

Tonight, he gave in and removed the sheets from himself, putting his underwear down and fisted his cock, stroking himself firmly as he knew would work faster.

But like many other nights, it wasn’t enough and only helped to frustrate him more.

He had the way Johnny had looked at him that Friday engraved in his head, his hand firmly squeezing his butt, the way he would look at him from across the yard.

It was that smirk of before, of when they were young and moronic, that one that made him feel like easy prey.

Daniel sighed, giving up and letting go of his cock.

He was painfully hard and feeling empty, knowing exactly what he wanted while being very aware of how he couldn’t have it—and how his own fingers were not enough.

“Fuck it.”

But they were better than nothing.

If he was braver, he would’ve bought a toy weeks ago. Maybe if he let his fantasies guide him into completion with one, he wouldn’t be having this problem—but even now, living alone and all, Daniel couldn’t bring himself to be braver on that front.

Not yet, at least.

His finger would do, he decided as he coated them in lube as he’d been doing for a few nights now.

It was not nearly enough, but Daniel got two of his fingers inside him quickly, impatiently looking forward to his orgasm and whatever the fantasy was tonight.

He licked his lips and fucked his fingers inside him, whimpering at the sensation as he rubbed his cock against his sheets. Slowly, he scissored them as he moaned louder, thanking the fact that he had no neighbors that could hear him.

With eyes closed, Daniel fingered himself as he imagined Johnny would stretch him enough for his cock.

In his head, he could see the man smirking down at him as he harshly fucked him with his long and thick fingers, bigger that his. He could imagine him going harder, going deeper to touch his prostate, not really interested on stretching him well, just enough for him to fuck him sooner.

Johnny would get him in four as he was on his bed now, unseremoneusly fuck him until he couldn’t moan anymore, voice harsh and tiny, ass burning with every thrust, begging for mercy the man wouldn’t give him and loving every second of it.

He could truly own his ass, fuck hard and good until he was coming, and coming inside him, filling him well like nobody has ever before, leaving him panting and numb, desperate for more and more.

And maybe, if his wishes could come true, something else could happen, be born.

Maybe Johnny would turn him on the bed, put a soft kiss on his lips, call him babe for the weekend as he knew he called his partners, and lay down at his side, hold him to sleep.

Daniel opened his eyes to the reality of his lonely bed, his sweaty body as he had come all over his sheets.

He blinked a couple of times, the image of his back against Johnny’s chest as they slept together still very vivid in his head.

“Shit…”

* * *

So what if he had actual feelings for his dojo partner?

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Johnny directed a move they were perfecting that day.

Nobody would ever know.

Whatever happened in this dojo after everyone was done, was his privacy to keep.

Daniel frowned, noticing a drop of sweat forming on Johnny’s bicep. It went down the curve of it, slowly losing itself on his elbow and arm.

He swallowed, shaking his head.

That fucking Gi was a big mistake.

* * *

Johnny had freckles on his shoulder blades.

He remembered freckles in the showers, blonde hair stuck to skin as water fell through beauty marks and cream colored stardust.

Daniel shook his head, waking himself up from the little trance he’d been in as he caught sight of his dojo partner inside, top of the Gi out as he drank water from a bottle that looked way too small in his hand.

He looked away, blinking several times as something solid and hot settled in the pit of his stomach, legs suddenly heavy and glued to his position at the entrance of the dojo, all the kids gone after a long day of training, another Saturday sacrificed for the sake of the tournament.

Clearing his throat, he moved forward, looking up to catch Johnny’s eyes in time he turned to look, smiling at him slightly before walking in the other direction, to where the missing cloth was sitting.

“It’s hot as fuck today.” Johnny complained, Daniel nodded as he took his own bottle from the table. “I’m tempted to jump into your little pond out there.”

“Don’t you dare…” Daniel looked back, Johnny smirked at him the moment he did. He shook his head. “I’ll kick you if you do.”

“Nah, it’s probably filled with weird green shit and, like… things that live there.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Nothing lives there, Johnny.”

“Mhm.” He put the Gi on without closing it, walking back towards Daniel as he spoke. “How are you so sure? Sam says you don’t clean that shit.”

“I clean it often!” He didn’t. “It’s a decorative pond, made to symbolize—”

“Balance.” The man said, putting his hands together like prayer. “And all that crap. Yeah, yeah, I heard the story…”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You’re into it.” 

Daniel flinched at the answer, making Johnny frown for a second then stop… just stop.

They looked at each other for what like forever and Daniel felt cold—as if water had been throw from the seilling into him, cold fucking water, shocking him and giving him tremors he couldn’t control as Johnny’s lips slowly parted, eyebrow arching before he chuckled.

“Maybe you’re the one that needs to lay in that pond for a while.” He said, standing in front of Daniel as he looked down. “Looks like the hot wave melted your brains.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Johnny moved his head to one side, smiling at him. There was something unique in that smile, and it only felt more like it when the man took off his headband and his hair stood in all directions. And even like that, it looked soft, like something he would like to put his fingers through.

“I don’t feel like sparring today…” Johnny said, looking down, then up again at him. “It’s a  _ melting on the floor _ kind of day.”

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. “Lazy.”

“Ugh,” the sound echoed between them as he closed his eyes, Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, “do you really want to get sweaty and sticky like this? I have better ideas of how to get there…'

Daniel looked at him right away, blinking fast. Had he heard that correctly? Maybe his brain had melted after all.

"We can just… visit this bar—"

_ Stupid _ , Daniel looked away.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ .

"I don't think so, John—" He started, turning to get away from the man when he took him by the wrist. Daniel looked at him with a frown. "What…?"

"Unclench that ass, LaRusso." He smiled. "We can stay here."

He pulled his wrist free, something in Johnny's expression changed but Daniel ignored it, feeling the start of a headache coming.

"Leave me alone…" 

"Hey, wait—"

"Look," Daniel turned to look at him, Johnny was way too close to him again. Daniel shook his head. "I don't like these jokes, okay? Stay out of my personal life, Johnny."

"It’s—you've been acting odd..."

Daniel frowned, rolling his eyes after. 

"I don't need this. It's—It's confusing! And frustrating…" Daniel sighed, suddenly tired. "I just… need you to stop making sexual jokes. Flirting…. And insuinating I need sex." He swallowed, looking down.

After a tense pause, he looked up again and felt his neck burn—Johnny's Gi was open, his face confused as he tried to process all Daniel had said.

He licked his lips.

"Just stop pretending you want to kiss me or something…"

Johnny looked back at him immediately, this time as if he had been caught doing something bad. Had he never noticed? Daniel frowned, tired of all this—

"And what if I actually want to?"

Daniel blinked.

"What?"

Johnny blinked, his expression didn't say anything to Daniel like this in spite of being so close. Was he joking? Hadn't he heard him?

It would be so like Johnny to ignore his pleas and unconformities. Daniel frowned deeper and faced him firm, but it only made the man smirk.

"What if I actually want to kiss you?"

His mouth opened to protest, call him out in his bullshit, but there was truth in his eyes as he came closer, and as close, Daniel finally understood.

"Uh…" Was all he could tell, and then his eyes were closing.

And Johnny was kissing him.

* * *

Many times he kissed a man and imagined it was someone else.

Often, Daniel ignored the fantasies and dreams his head conjured because he had no time to unpack any of that, especially not when so many years had come by since he last saw that someone else.

In all those times, though, it never felt like this.

Johnny kissed him with the softest hunger he had ever felt. Strong but velvet like, sweet in a way he never imagined this man would ever kiss.

It made him hum in his mouth, move his head slightly as the kiss deepened and his mind finally went blank, the only thing going inside his head was how much he was truly enjoying the taste of blue Gatorade.

The thought made him laugh, making Johnny get away slightly to look at his face as Daniel tried his best to stop—stop, he was ruining this.

“What’s so funny?” Johnny asked, voice too deep. Daniel looked up to find a frown on his face. “Hey—what’s that about?”

Daniel shook his head, hands moving to Johnny’s pants waistband as he licked his lips. “It’s nothing, just…” He blinked. “This—this is kind of surreal for me.” He swallowed, fingers slowly going up to touch Johnny’s exposed skin. “Isn’t it for you?”

The man’s expression softened as he got closer to Daniel, making his hands land firmly on his sides. Daniel smiled at him, closing his eyes when Johnny was kissing him again, and this time he let his hands roam up his back, swallowing Johnny’s pleased moan as he scratched gently on his shoulder blades.

By the time the top of the white Gi was on the floor, Johnny’s lips were on his neck and Daniel was harder than he ever was before—it was happening.

This was really happening now.

* * *

Johnny was bigger than Daniel, there was no way around the fact.

He was physically stronger, and his strikes while fighting still felt like a bull had hit him as it did back in the 80s. And just like before, Daniel was fascinated by it—and proud of himself, of the fact that he had won against that bull, and that he could keep up with him nowadays, even at their age.

Still, his head had fixated on it. In the strength of his arms and the width of his back, the shape of his hips and the way Johnny could throw Daniel around easily and yet made himself be gentle as they taught together, as he showed the kids.

He wasn’t so gentle now as he coaxed Daniel out his Gi and underwear, as he kissed and marked everywhere he could with nails and teeth, lips sucking red marks that would endure forever in his memory like a tattoo.

“You’re still tense…” Johnny murmured against his skin as Daniel laid on the wooden floor. “Relax, Daniel, this is all about unclenching. Remember?”

“God…” Daniel frowned with closed eyes, hating the way Johnny’s laugh sent such a nice sensation through his body when it vibrated right on his belly as he went down and down.

Daniel opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling as kisses peppered the skin of his abdomen, slowly going down his groin until Johnny was taking him into his mouth, unceremoniously deep throating him in one go.

“Fuck—" Daniel moaned. “Oh, fuck—"

At the beginning of this, Daniel swore to himself he wouldn’t be as loud as he was right now. 

He had thought he wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction, but this— _ fuck _ , it felt as if Johnny had been wanting this as much as Daniel, thinking of it every day and fantasizing of the many ways it could happen, what he would do with Daniel’s body exposed under him.

The man sucked him off with abandon, as if this was the last time he would ever do this and he wanted to enjoy himself as much as Daniel was loving it. 

It almost felt as if Johnny loved him and his only interest was for Daniel to get off and feel good.

Like that, he bobbed his head and held Daniel’s hips in place with both hands. 

Daniel was sure he’d be sporting finger marks on his sides for days after this and the idea alone made him moan louder, try and thrash his hips again, get the man to groan with his cock in his mouth, vibrations awakening goosebumps in his skin as he closed his eyes and arched his lower back.

“I’m gonna—" He tried to say, “Johnny, ‘mmmm… I’m gonna commmm—"

And suddenly, it stopped.

He opened his eyes, panicking for the dream was over and he didn’t want it to—but instead, he was met with a hand taking his dick, stroking him gently a couple of times before fingers squeezed the base, and Daniel looked down at it.

“Not yet, not like this.” Johnny said, smirking his way as he got on his knees.

Daniel blinked a couple of times, breathing heavily as he sat on the wooden floor and tried to understand what was happening now as Johnny let go of his cock slowly. His hand went to it instinctively, he watched the man stand up and make a quick run to his bag—

“What are you doing?” Daniel murmured, voice hoarse.

Johnny looked at him, showing him a condom as he searched for something else.

_ Holy shit. _

“Where—" Daniel blinked, Johnny left the bag back on the floor. “Where you… you really were planning on getting lucky tonight…”

The man snorted, shaking his head as he slowly walked back towards Daniel.

He was looking at him tenderly, eyes roaming around his nakedness and Daniel swallowed, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing and Johnny still had his pants and underwear on, a big bulge showing as he got back on his knees.

“You gotta be prepared,” He put a hand on Daniel’s cheek, leaving the condom and the small bottle of lube aside, “with you around looking at me like I’m your last meal or something.”

“I—“

He knew. What else was there to say?

Daniel bit his bottom lip, watching as Johnny got closer. He made himself comfortable between Daniel's open legs and softly kissed him, tasting salty and—Daniel moaned against his mouth, thrusting up.

"I'm not complaining." Johnny said with a smirk. "So—"

He was showing him the bottle, Daniel looked at it and swallowed as Johnny shook it playfully. 

Should they talk more about this? Maybe, but he was looking forward to other things—and Daniel had waited enough.

"Yeah, okay…"

Johnny smiled at him, uncapping the bottle.

"This way's okay?" He murmured, warming the lube in his fingers.

Daniel nodded, looking away. "Yeah." 

He closed his eyes once he felt the pat of Johnny's finger circling his entrance, the soft way he was touching him there until the muscle relaxed enough and he started to penetrate with his finger.

Daniel sighed at the sensation, thinking of the many times he'd been doing this to himself for the last couple of weeks and how much better it felt coming from someone else, the object of all his fantasies.

"Fuck, yeah…" He moaned as Johnny turned his finger, getting it deeper each time. "Yeah, like that—"

He gasped when Johnny hooked his finger, his deep laugh making him frown as his head hit the floor and his eyes opened.

Johnny thrusted his finger out then in, out and in again, and quickly found a peace that kept Daniel moaning for more.

"An—another one—" Daniel murmured, moving his hips. "Come on, another one."

"Greedy?" Johnny smirked at him and if he wasn't chasing for his release here, Daniel would kick it out his face. "Don't give me that look, Daniel, lay there and enjoy it."

In spite of his shitty smirk and mocking tone, Johnny listened to him.

Carefully, he helped a second finger in, making Daniel arc his back as his eyes closed, a long moan echoing in the dojo. Much better than his dreams, so much better than every fantasy.

"Shit—" Daniel sighed with Johnny thrusting his fingers in and out, hooking them a little just before scissoring them inside Daniel. "Fuck!"

"We're just getting started…" Johnny reminded him, he could hear the smile on his voice. He thrusted in and out again. "You're gonna feel so good around my cock, so fucking hot…"

"Johnny!"

The man laughed but never stopped. He kept fingering him like this for several minutes until Daniel was moving around again, asking for another and another, everything Johnny would give him.

With a third finger, he felt in another place, his head finally quiet as pleasure filled all of his being. He barely noted as Johnny leaned over him, kissing him hard as he kept Daniel's legs apart.

There was something hot and hard against his belly, Daniel thrusted up and swallowed Johnny's moan as he felt him dig his fingers harder into his thighs.

Daniel looked down between them when he felt the man moving again, taking his cock in one hand to stroke it with lube. 

He licked his lips, unable to look away.

Johnny's cock was an angry red, hard and slightly curved. Perfectly long and thick enough to make him salivate in anticipation, his own twitching at the sight.

His back was gonna hurt later, Johnny's knees may burn after this, but there was no power in the world that could get Daniel out of this now.

"You want it?" He heard Johnny but he couldn't bring himself to focus when his dick was right there, so close to where he wanted it. "Already starstruck and he hasn't been fucked yet."

Daniel looked up, not yet processing all but moving until he was able to thrust against Johnny's erection to make the man realize what he wanted right now.

"Fuck—" Johnny moaned. "Keep that up and you'll miss the fireworks."

"Johnny—"

He held him by the waist with both hands, eyes on his entrance. Daniel couldn't help but feel his face burn at the attention, clenching involuntary as he thought of what was to come.

Johnny gasped a moan, getting him closer.

"Shit, that's hot—" He bit his bottom lip. "Fuck…"

The man held himself with one hand after stroking his cock a couple of times, guiding it to Daniel's entrance. The tip touched his rim and his eyes closed before he put his arms over them, gasping as Johnny pushed in.

"You're tight, baby—"

It was ridiculous that this man wouldn’t shut up even at this, but Daniel would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the sound of his voice, the deep tone with which he was talking, and the dirty things he was saying—it was addictive, and Daniel wanted it to last forever.

Just like the small burn of Johnny stretching him as he pushed his cock inside him, each inch making his own voice rise as his chest felt heavy, goosebumps decorating his skin once he was all the way in.

This was all Daniel had wanted for weeks, and even longer. He had wanted Johnny for so long, the seconds the man remained inmovil, Daniel enjoyed them like hours with closed eyes. 

He felt full, in a good way. In a very good way.

So much better than his fingers and any toy, so much better than he ever thought it would be.

“Look at me,” Johnny said. Daniel blinked after opening his eyes, ocean blue looking down at him. “There you are...”

Johnny bottomed out, slowly moved back in, then out. Daniel’s mouth opened, moaning softly at the drag of Johnny’s cock sliding in and out so slowly, he could feel every inch in him. It was as if he knew Daniel had been wanting this for the longest time.

“You’ve done this before?”

“Not in a long time…” Daniel managed to answer after swallowing and licking his lips. “Just—please…”

The man smiled down at him, putting one of Daniel’s legs over his shoulder, holding him firmly before snapping in faster and harder. He paused as if to see Daniel’s reaction, smirking at whatever was his face doing now, then starting to fuck into him with relatively short and fast thrusts.

It burned at first, the feeling of it deliriously good as his moans became even louder than before, early promises to himself absolutely forgotten in the middle of the pleasure he was given, the stars he was seeing behind closed eyes.

Johnny kept the rhythm like this until he angled himself better and hit Daniel’s prostate, given him no time to recover as his eyes opened wide and his fingers searched for something to hold onto, nails scratching the wooden floor.

He kept going like this, talking dirty nonsenses from time to time, panting loudly as Daniel kept moaning, calling his name like a prayer and something else—

A long time ago, Daniel had been scared of this. Younger, and absolutely scared of what his dreams and desires were. It wasn’t until he became older and met newer people that he understood where he stood, could see himself in another light.

Yet there was this one thing, what Johnny Lawrence had truly meant to him, why he couldn’t keep him away from his head in spite of everything that had happened between them, and only now that he was older than Mr. Miyagi had been when they met, could Daniel see it.

There were lips on his neck, marks being left.

He arched his neck, giving Johnny more space to kiss and suck, moving his hips in rhythm with his, wondering how he could keep him now? How would he make Johnny stay once everything was over?

“Fuck!” Johnny groaned after Daniel clenched again. "Fuck, Daniel—"

His eyes opened at the use of his name. The way Johnny made it sound as if he was made to call him wasn't lost to him and Daniel couldn't help but smile when he was met with the sight of Johnny's pleased expression.

Even though his hips had stopped, Daniel savored the moment and smiled when blue eyes found his. 

Johnny leaned down to kiss him hard, more teeth than lips, tongue licking at his with a hunger Daniel hadn't felt in a long time, maybe never.

“Hold on.” Johnny murmured against his lips.

Daniel’s eyes opened, blinked a couple of times before understanding. He rounded Johnny’s neck with his arms and his waist with his legs, and then the man was lifting him.

The strength demonstration awoke something else in Daniel, strong enough to make him clench around Johnny again as he got deeper in once he was seated on his lap, the man on his knees in the ground.

His knees were to hurt later for sure, but they were face to face like this, Johnny reaching deeper inside Daniel.

Daniel could feel the material of his pants in his buttlocks, he could imagine the burn it will leave on them as it touched every time Johnny fucked into him—the stain on the knees, the smell of swea and sex… 

They looked at each other for long seconds, heavily breathing, sweat glistening. 

In another life, he would be kind of grossed out, even scared to be doing this in the middle of Miyagi-do, but nothing else mattered tonight.

Not when he could see all unspoken things between them reflected in Johnny's eyes, as clear as day.

He kissed Johnny this time, firmly but still hesitant, as if asking how okay this was—was he allowed to reciprocate, initiate things, want more? Johnny kissed him hungry, his enthusiasm enough to let him know the answer to all was  _ yes _ .

"Your knees are gonna hurt…" Daniel said, adjusting himself as Johnny narrowed his eyes at him, stroking his cock lazily. "I'm just saying—"

"Gotta do something about that mouth, then."

"What—"

Johnny moved out then in, the way he could feel all of him inside had Daniel's eyes watering, unable to look away from Johnny's face as the man smirked.

"That's more like it…" He murmured. "Fuck, Daniel—" He bit his bottom lip, moaning alike when he thrusted up again. "So good…"

He kept his arms around Johnny’s neck, moaning into his mouth while trying to steal as many kisses as he could, getting louder and bolder each time the man managed to hit his prostate. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel the tension in his belly, the pleasure burning there as Johnny kept fucking into him, touching that place inside him, stroking his cock as he sank his nails into the middle of his back.

Daniel tried to speak, give him a warning, but all he could do was moan and fist the hair in the back on Johnny’s head. 

“Close?” Johnny murmured against him, Daniel nodded right away. “Hold strong.”

His eyes opened as Johnny laid him gently on the floor again, this time pushing Daniel’s legs to his chest by the back of his thighs, speeding his thrusts with the new position, eyes never leaving Daniel’s as his orgasm kept building up, and up, and up—

Daniel took his cock, lazily stroke himself until he managed to follow Johnny’s rhythm. 

They kept it up for as long as they could but soon, Daniel felt him start to lose control, each thrust messier than the other, desperate in a way that could only mean his orgasm was coming and just the idea of it—what his may be like, if his dreams would be once again show to be nothing compared to reality—it made Daniel burn inside.

“John—” He begged. “Pleaseeee…”

“Yeah, you gonna come?” The man asked, going faster and more erratic. “You gonna come for me, Daniel?”

“Fuck—”

“Let me see you come, let me see you come with my cock inside you.”

“Fuck!”

His orgasm felt like a wave. It vibrated like an echo through all his body, touching places he had forgotten existed, making him feel alive for the first time in months. 

Daniel arched his back, moaning something akin to Johnny’s name, feeling him twitch inside him as his body tried to trap him in him forever. 

The man came with a deep sigh, face buried in Daniel’s neck as he panted and let his weight pin Daniel to the floor. 

His arms went around him by instinct, his every limb going putty as the rush of their orgasm settled between them, leaving chance to an afterglow he didn’t though, or even dream of, before.

But all Johnny did was lazily lift himself, kiss Daniel softly as he slowly came out of him. 

Daniel could feel his semen coming out of him after a few seconds, the man moving to lay on his back at his side. 

They looked at the ceiling together, breathings evening naturally, in sync once again.

“Better?” Johnny asked after a while.

Whatever helps you untight better.

Daniel shook his head, starting to laugh like an idiot. “Yeah…”

“Good.” Johnny answered between laughs, taking his hand.

He took a deep breath, smiling widely as he laced their fingers together.

“I think I just ruined this Gi’s pants.” Johnny admitted. “You owe me another Gi.”

Daniel smiled, looking at him at the same time Johnny did.

“I have a washing machine.”

The simple answer made the man laugh, eyes shining in the light of the dojo. Daniel smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his shoulder gently.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Johnny had feelings for him, too.

He wasn’t sure what they were exactly, and Daniel was sure as hell he didn’t know either…

But they could figure it out.

They could do it together this time.

* * *

Every day, the tournament got closer, and so did they.

Daniel watched as Johnny talked on the phone in the back yard after class, Robby had actually called him to get dinner with his mother for the first time in months after cooperating with a social worker.

It was hard to imagine a man like John actually sitting down and listening to someone else explain to him how to manage his feelings, how to help his son who had been wronged for so long by the mare people who were supposed to protect him.

He heard laughing coming from inside, Daniel looked back to find Sam and Miguel holding both their hands as they laughed together. 

She looked up at the boy when they calmed down, smiling at him with red cheeks for a few seconds before Miguel leaned down. Daniel was about to look away when he saw him simply put a sweet kiss on her forehead, making her giggle again, making themselves look as young as they were yet grown up.

He sighed, hearing a soft  _ yes!  _ behind him.

“Daniel,” Johnny called him. He looked back and smiled at the man. “Hey, so… Robby said it’s okay if you come with us to dinner.”

He blinked a couple of times, feeling the bottom of his back cold.

“Yeah?” Daniel swallowed. “For real? He hasn’t… he hasn’t even answered my texts in months…”

Johnny shrugged, fingers lingering close to Daniel, but not quite comfortable with touching him with people around just yet. 

“Look, a month ago all he did was yell at me when he saw me—” He swallowed visibly. “It’s now or never, man.”

Generally, Johnny was the one making first steps for the two of them. From who started flirting to kissing Daniel that one Saturday weeks ago, to getting them involved in other things. So, this time, Daniel gave a step in and put his hand gently on Johnny’s belly, the white Gi never looking better like today.

“Are you sure?” He asked anyway.

Johnny’s eyes were on his fingers, then past Daniel, probably looking at the kids behind them. 

For a second, Daniel thought he would step aside. Instead, Johnny to his hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss it softly.

“Yeah.” He said.

Daniel blinked a couple of times, that odd yet familiar feeling of excitement and fear filling his belly as looked into Johnny's eyes.

But before he could say anything, Sam was talking to them. “Dad, I’m having dinner at Miguel’s today.”

Daniel cleared his throat, cheeks feeling hot. “O-okay, sweetheart.” He answered, hoping he wouldn’t give up how he was feeling at the moment. “Say hi to Carmen and Rosa for me.”

“Will do!” She said cheerfully, sounding afar. She was probably inside the house, not looking at them.

Johnny put down their hands, but didn’t let go of his fingers.

“Bye, sensei!” She said. “Bye, daddy!”

“See you later, sensei.” He heard Miguel say. “Good luck tonight!”

They didn’t deserve that kid. Daniel looked back at them, waving his free hand as he saw them holding each other’s as they stood in the entrance with their bags. 

“Goodbye, sweetheart. Drive safely!” He told his daughter, she smiled at him in spite of rolling her eyes. “You. At home at—”

“Nine, I know.” Miguel answered. 

“Mom said ten, actually.” Sam murmured, Daniel frowned at the mention. Amanda sure had certain favoritism for Miguel, it seemed. “Anyway—” She sighed, suddenly looking nervous. “Good luck, sensei.”

Johnny nodded at her.

The kids walked away together, talking between them until they couldn’t see them or hear them anymore. Daniel sighed, slowly looking back at his partner.

Johnny looked down at him.

“So?” He murmured in spite of them being alone now. “Are you coming or what?”

Daniel smiled at him, he could tell he was nervous and kind of desperate for an answer.

Which could only mean one thing—

”Shannon? She’s not coming?”

After a few seconds where he hesitated, Johnny shook his head.

Daniel bit his bottom lip, imagining it for a few seconds. It could go all kinds of wrong. It could even hurt this relationship he was slowly discovering and building with Johnny.

But it was Robby.

They had failed him enough.

Daniel nodded. “Okay, yeah.”

The man smiled at him, wide and so sweet, it made his heart beat differently.

It made it beat as if his dreams had melded into his reality, and now everything could happen. 

And he could take it easy for the first time in a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my wip, you're my nomad and I love you sideways, the next update is coming later this week. Likely on Saturday. If not, very much on Monday.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/lawrussorights), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://lawrussorights.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
